The present embodiments relate to integrating an outlet for a power receiving fixture. More specifically, the embodiments related to an independent power junction container and use of the container as an independent unit to install the power receiving fixture.
A power receiving fixture, such as a permanent light fixture, is a device that is attached to a wall or ceiling. The fixture, in the form of a light fixture, is an electrical device that uses electrical power to create artificial light. In general, the fixture includes a body and a socket, and in one embodiment, a shade. The socket is configured to receive a light bulb or other lighting element. Upon receipt of energy, the fixture converts the energy into light, and the bulb or other lighting element illuminates an adjacently positioned area. The shade functions to direct the light to a specific area.
Light fixtures come in different shapes, sizes, and forms. The light fixture may be categorized as temporary or permanent. An example of a temporary fixture is a desk, table, or floor lamp. The temporary lamp general includes a pedestal on which the fixture is mounted. The pedestal may be placed on a secondary surface, such as the desk, table, or floor. A power cord and an electrical plug are generally provided as part of the temporary fixture. At such time as the plug is received in an adjacently positioned electrical outlet, energy is delivered to the light bulb, and light is illuminated. The temporary lamp fixture may be transported from one secondary surface to another secondary surface, and as are referred to as temporary fixtures. The permanent light fixture, unlike the temporary light fixture, is usually directly wired into an outlet, and as such is not easily transported or moved. Examples of permanent light fixtures include, but are not limited to, a chandelier, bath light, and sconce. Although the permanent fixture may be moved, electrically disconnecting the fixture from the outlet is challenging and requires effort.